one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans VS Skeletor
2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1 MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The tall, lanky skeleton Papyrus was walking along an open field. He had spent a long time on the surface since Frisk had removed the barrier between the surface world and the Underground, but he had still never really gotten used to the feeling of the fresh air, the beautiful sun, and animals like none he had ever seen before. “WOW! THIS IS REALLY NICE! IT'S TOO BAD THAT SANS DOSEN'T LIKE COMING OUT HERE, I THINK HE WOULD REALLY ENJOY IT. WELL, ANYWAY..." Papyrus continued walking along, until, suddenly, he saw another skeleton approaching. This one wore a purple hood and cloak, and appeared to be a blue-skinned human other than his face, which was a clean skull. "OH, MY, HELLO THERE! IT'S NOT EVERY DAY I RUN INTO ANOTHER SKELETON! IN FACT, I THOUGHT THAT SANS AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES!" "I don't know who you ''are, but ''I ''am Skeletor, Master of Evil, and you are in my way." "WELL, MY FRIEND, I WOULD LIKE TO-" "THAT WAS NOT A QUESTION, FOOL!!!" The dark overlord raised his half of the mighty Power Sword and pointed it at the good-natured skeleton. Suddenly, a beam of magical energy leapt from the weapon, slamming into Papyrus and sending him flying into a nearby mountain with a thunderous explosion. When the smoke cleared, Papyrus was nearly unconcious and on his knees in front of the wreck that was once the mountain, and Skeletor leveled his weapon once again. "Now I will finish this, fool. Goodbye." Just as the evil conquoror was about to fire off his final blast to finish Papyrus, his vision was suddenly obstructed by another figure, this one standing mere feet in front of him. "What? How did you-" "it actually dosen't really matter how i got here. what does matter is that you step away from my brother, unless you want to have a bad time." Skeletor took a few steps backwards, and laid eyes on an interesting sight in front of him. The short and stocky skeleton Sans stood before him, his hands in the pockets of the blue hoodie he was wearing, as he looked directly into skeletor's black eye sockets with his own white pupils. "Who are you? Never mind! That fool was your brother? Well, he refused to get out of my way, and so I showed ''him ''a bad time, eh? Well, you will get the same treatment if you don't-" "ok, buddy, i don't think you really get the gist of what i'm saying. if you don't walk away, right now, you're gonna be in a skele-'''ton' of pain, see? so i suggest you just back off, ok, friend?" "Ok, fool, you are getting on my nerves! Get out of my ''way, or you are going to get the same treatment as your puny brother! Fool!" "now, for most people, calling me a fool over and over would get real annoying. but nothing gets under my skin. ha ha ha. so just step down. ok?" "Never, fool! After I'm done, I'll finish your brother, and then i'll conquor this puny planet. And I bet you really could fight me, but you don't have the ''guts! ''You don't like me calling you a fool, how about ''bonehead, ''eh?" "ha ha ha. good ones. you're a real comedian. but once '''i'm '''done, you'll be '''bone dry."' "I am literally going to kill you for that last one." "you can try."''' Sans had closed his eyes during the conversation, so subtly that Skeletor didn't even notice. But the second he pronounced the last sylable in that "try," they opened. And the blackness that Skeletor saw inside frightened even him. Fight! "Die, fool!" The skeletal overlord lifted his blade and fired a blast of energy at the shorter skeleton. The beam appeared to strike Sans, and Skeletor raised the Power Sword, peering at the site of the impact. "Hm. He actually went down faster than I expected." "hey." Skeletor spun on his heels, looking back behind him, absolutely shocked to find Sans standing completely calm and uninjured behind him, hands in his pockets. "guess what." "What are you talking about, fool?!?" "guess what. i'm serious." When Skeletor spoke again, it was with rage and venom in his voice. "WHAT, FOOL?" "you're '''boned." "AAAAAARGH!!! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The purple-coloured fighter swung his blade at Sans, but the small skeleton, moving too fast to track, to fast even to see, simply stepped out of the way. Skeletor's repeated swings did little to trouble the Underground's strongest monster, as Sans was able to effortlessly dodge. "Why, you... you're finished, fool!" Skeletor thrust out his palm and shot a ball of fire at Sans, followed by five others, but the skeleton was able to easily dodge the shots. "ok, friend, that's about enough. it's my turn." Snapping his fingers, Sans caused his pupils to dissapear again, before flitting his hand in front of his face. When he had removed his bony fingers, his right eye was burning with a blue flame. He pointed at Skeletor, who felt like he was going to have a bad time. Suddenly, dozens of bones exploded from the ground, rising up and firing at Skeletor, who summoned in his staff and blocked them with a simple magic shield. Skeletor fired a beam of energy from his staff at Sans, who easily dodged. "what? didja think i was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans threw his arm to the right, telekinetically throwing Skeletor into a wall, before hurling him first into the air and then into the ground. Skeletor fired a beam of ice at Sans, who was frozen to the ground, but the skeleton teleported out of it and appeared behind the overlord once again. "so, uh, you givin' up now, or what?" "Never, fool! I am the TRUE master of evil! You cannot defeat me!" "master of evil, huh?" "Yes! I am NOT nice!" WIP Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees